Holiday Romance
by joeyfan
Summary: Lauren hated the idea of a family holiday, but cousin joey going could make it more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Laurens thoughts are in **bold, **

hope you enjoy

"Come on Lauren it will be fun" Tanya smiled at her 19 year old daughter, who looked miserable as sin,

"I don't want to go on holiday with the _whole_ family mum, it'll be crazy" Lauren sighed,

"Everyone's looking forward to it Lauren, and I'm not leaving you here alone, so end of discussion" Tanya proclaimed

"I never had a choice anyway did I?" Lauren snapped before walking out of the kitchen to sulk in her bedroom.

**The last thing I really need is a family holiday; I don't even like half of my family. The only decent one I get along with is Alice and joey. But then a week with joey could be fun, for me anyway, unless he decided to hook up with some other girl that really would ruin my holiday. **

**Joey and Alice had moved to the square 6 months ago, and as soon as I saw joey I looked at him in a completely different light than being a cousin. He is sooooo hot! **

J/L

"If you don't wanna come joey then don't, stop sulking about it" Alice sighed to her brother

"I don't trust you going away with Derek on your own" joey protested

"Well I'm not gonna be on my own, the whole family will be there" Alice proclaimed

"Yeah and I'll be there too" joey replied

"Fine ok, I'm going out to see Lauren" Alice said standing up and leaving no.23.

J/L

Lauren was lying on her bed when her bedroom door knocked and Alice came in,

"Everything alright al?" Lauren asked

"Yeah just joey being a pain" Alice said with a small laugh

"Why what's happened?" Lauren questioned

"The only reason he is coming away is to keep an eye on Derek, I don't want him to come if he's gonna cause problems" Alice sighed

**I need joey to go on this holiday, it will make more fun **"look al, he's only looking out for you, and you never know it might be a chance for them to bond" Lauren said.

"Suppose your right, anyway I best get on with the packing, I'll see you later" Alice smiled before leaving.

J/L

Everybody was packed and ready to leave by lunchtime. The minibus pulled up to the square and everyone began to climb in, joey was sat at the back looking moodily out of the window

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked him

"Sure" joey said without looking at me, **Jesus Lauren he doesn't think of you the way you do him. Get a grip!**

"Right let's get this show on the road" max said and everyone on the bus cheered apart from joey and Lauren.

"So you don't wanna go either?" joey said to Lauren

"Nope, but somehow I got dragged along" Lauren sighed

"Well at least I aint the only one then" joey said giving a small laugh.

**Sitting so close to joey is amazing, he smells delicious, the things I'd like him to do to me is unbearable to think about. I need to stop torturing myself.**

"Wake up sleepy head" joey nudged Lauren awake, who had fallen asleep and was leaning on his shoulder

"Oh god I'm so sorry" Lauren said sitting up quickly

"It's alright, I didn't mind" joey winked at her

"Right guys we're here" max said climbing out of the bus

"And the dreaded time begins" Lauren sighs

"We can always make our own fun" joey smiled at Lauren

**Omg what does he mean by that? Is it me or is he flirting a little with me? God Lauren stops doing this to you!**

J/L

They had arrived at the Lake District and were staying in a wooden hut. Lauren and abi were sharing a room, whilst Alice and joey shared another.

"Right I'm gonna have a sleep for a while" abi said

"Ok I'm gonna go and explore" Lauren replied, having slept in the car she no longer needed sleep. As she was coming out of her room, she saw joey coming out of his

"Where you off to?" he asked her

"For a walk, abi is sleeping and I'm not tired" Lauren smiled

"Doubt you are" joey winked at her

"You can come if you like?" Lauren asked him

"Sure why not" joey smiled his sexy grin at her. **Omg so hot, I think I'm gonna melt! Get a hold of yourself Lauren!**

"So why didn't you wanna come this week?" joey asked Lauren as they sat on a bench after having walked for a while

"I can't cope a week with the whole family" Lauren laughed

"Well we'll have to help each other out" joey smirked at her, he looked straight into her eyes, **kiss me. Please kiss me!**

"We should be getting back" joey said coughing

"Sure" Lauren smiled, standing up and walking next to joey back to the lodge.

Please review your thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, glad you like the story, if you have any ideas let me no x

* * *

The next day everyone woke up and were sitting round the large table eating breakfast,

"Me and the kids are going on a long walk" Bianca told everyone

"Aww that's lovely Bianca" Derek smiled

"What about you Del?" max asked

"Well I've actually got a bit of business to do whilst I'm here, so I'm gonna see to that today" Derek explained

"Ok then, well me, tan and the kids are going shopping" max explained

"Alice angel, what are you doing?" Derek asked

"I might go with Auntie Tanya and uncle max" Alice smiled

"Ok that's settled then" Derek smiled.

"You coming to Joe?" max asked his nephew, **please say yes, please say yes**

"Yeah why not" he smiled then looked at Lauren and winked, it was almost as if he heard her silent plea's

J/L

"Ok guys shall we split up for a while?" Tanya asked

"Sure why not" Lauren replied

"Ok great, me and dad will meet you all in an hour" Tanya smiled, before she and max walked off

"Me and Alice wanna go off as well" abi smiled

"Great I get left alone" Lauren sighed

"I'll go with you Lauren" joey replied. **Great now he's thinking I'm a loner!**

"Fine, let's go then" Lauren sighed walking off.

"You alright Lauren?" joey asked walking beside her

"Yeah I'm fine" she mumbled back

"Ok if you're sure, I'm gonna go look around" joey said as they walked into a shop

J/L

"God shopping is boring" joey sulked as he found Lauren a while later

"I'm having fun" Lauren smiled as she and joey looked at her basket which was full of clothes,

"Please don't tell me you have to try them all on?" joey questioned

"Maybe" Lauren laughed

"This just gets better" joey laughed back

"Well you could always come and help" Lauren smirked**, oh god why did you just say that!**

"My Miss Branning, if didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me" joey said raising his eyebrows

"What like you haven't been with me" Lauren smirked back

"I don't know what you're talking about" joey winked

"Quit the chit chat branning, I got clothes to try on" Lauren smiled before turning away and heading towards the changing rooms.

J/L

2 hours later the family all met up again, they had decided to have a BBQ In their garden, the men had taken charge with the cooking and the women preparing the food.

"Come on girls let's get in the hot tub" Lauren said to Alice and abi

"Ok let's go get changed" abi smiled.

Half an hour later the 3 girls were in their bikinis and ready to hit the hot tub. Lauren walked past joey and saw him looking at her. ** See he looks at me the way I look at him. I'm sure he doesn't see me just as a cousin**

"Joe you should join us" Alice smiled to her brother

"Ok, give me a minute" joey smiled before heading indoors to get his trunks.

5 minutes later he made his way back outside in just his trunks. Laurens mouth fell open as she took in his body **Omg its better than I ever thought. **

"You ok?" joey asked smirking at her

"Y…yeah… I'm … fine "she stuttered getting embarrassed. **Come on Lauren get a grip.**

20 minutes later Alice and abi climbed out of the hot tub to get some food, whilst joey and Lauren stayed in.

"Not hungry?" joey asked

"Not for food" Lauren smirked

"Your very forward you know Lauren" joey said. **Oh crap, he doesn't feel the way I do!**

"What do you mean?" Lauren questioned

"Your just very forward with me, that's all" joey replied

"Ok, well I'm gonna get out now" Lauren said climbing out

"Wait" joeys said grabbing Laurens arm so she had to turn and face him

"Did I piss you off?" joey asked

"No I just want to get a drink" Lauren said as joey let her go.

J/L

Everyone sat round the table, eating and drinking and generally enjoying themselves. Lauren continued to carry on drinking rather than eating.

"Come on al have another" Lauren laughed getting more drunk

"No I can't Lauren, I feel drunk already" Alice laughed

"Such a bad influence hey Lauren" Derek retorted

"She's just enjoying herself" max said, standing up for his daughter

"Come on al you need sleep" joey said lifting Alice up and carrying up to her bed.

"I'm going to bed as well" Lauren sighed heading back into the cabin and into her room.

10 minutes later there was a knock on Laurens door, she climbed out of her bed and went to answer it, she saw joey stood there

"Have you got a bowl or something in case Alice is sick?" joey asked

"No, but I'm glad you came to me first, I aint like your sister I can handle my drink and not throw up everywhere" Lauren shouted

"I only want a bowl Lauren, I thought you might have one" joey replied

"Yeah cos I'm the alcoholic one" Lauren snapped "just get out will you" Lauren proclaimed pushing joey out of the room, before slamming the door in his face. **Great now he's never gonna be interested in you. You're a drunk, everybody knows it, and so does he. **

Laurens bedroom door opened again and joey stood at the door staring at her, Lauren looked straight into his eyes, she could see something different, love? Passion? Lust? She wasn't sure. She stood up from her bed and made her way over to joey he closed her door and turned back to look at her. The tension in the room changed completely. **Kiss him! Do it now! **And she did, she moved forward and began to kiss joey, instantly his hands found her waist and pulled her into him. He deepened the kiss. He gently picked her up and carried her over to the bed, and laid her down. He hovered over her and looked into her eyes

"God what are we doing?" he asked looking straight at her

"I like you joey, more than a cousin" Lauren told him

"I know, I've seen the way you act with me, you've been flirting a lot since we've been away" joey smirked. Lauren leant up again and began kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Joey we need to stop, someone might catch us" Lauren sighed

"Come on Lauren, it's fun" joey smirked, Lauren laughed back and continued to kiss joey. They were soon interrupted when they heard abi and Tanya walking along the hall way.

"What's going on in here?" Tanya asked as Lauren and joey were stood up

"Joey just come to see if I had bowl encase Alice was sick" Lauren explained **please don't let her guess what we've actually been doing!**

"Oh ok, there'll be one in the kitchen joey, I'll show you" Tanya smiled, joey turned to smile at Lauren before following his aunt.

"You and joey are close aren't you" abi said as she got changed into her pyjamas

"We get on so what?" Lauren said defensively

"I was just saying" abi replied

"Ok well I'm going to sleep" Lauren said before climbing into bed and rolling over.

J/L

Lauren laid there in the dark; she could tell abi was asleep as she was now snoring. Lauren grabbed her dressing gown and headed out of their room. She went and sat out on the front of the cabin on the chair swing. She sat daydreaming when she felt someone sit next to her,

"Couldn't sleep either" joey asked

"Nope" Lauren replied staring straight ahead

"I couldn't stop thinking about you" joey smirked, Lauren turned to look at him and let out a small laugh,

"Corny I know" joey laughed

"Who would have thought hey, joey branning, heart breaker is actually a romantic" Lauren laughed

"I don't know what it is about you Lauren, but you make me wanna be different" joey said,

"Look joey, this is all kinda confusing, you know" Lauren began to explain

"It is to me as well Lauren, but something's different with you" joey replied

"Ok well no one can know about us can they" Lauren continued

"Yeah so it'll be our secret, it'll be fun sneaking around" joey smirked

"Ok well we'll just see what happens ok" Lauren said.

Joey moved closer along the swing and put his arm around Laurens shoulder, Lauren turned her head to look up at joey, and before she knew, he'd leant down and began kissing her again.

J/L

The next morning Lauren climbed out of bed with a smile on her face, she headed into the kitchen where she saw her mum and sister making breakfast,

"Careful with the smiling, everyone will start to think your enjoying yourself" Tanya laughed

"Ha ha, what's everyone doing today?" Lauren asked sarcastically

"We're all going on a cruise along the river" Tanya smiled

"All of us?" Lauren asked

"Yes everyone" Tanya proclaimed, **great no alone time for me and joey today then!**

Everyone sat outside and enjoyed breakfast before heading back inside to get ready for their day. Abi had just finished getting ready before heading back to find everyone else, whilst Lauren continued to take her time. There was a knock at her door,

"I'll be ready in a minute" Lauren snapped

"I was just coming to see if you'd need a hand getting in to a bikini" joey smirked, walking behind her and hugging her,

"Who said I'm gonna wear one" Lauren laughed turning round to face joey**, I could have some fun with this.**

"you better" joey winked, he finally made his way over to her, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, before leaning down and gently kissing her,

"Wow" Lauren smiled as joey pulled away

"Right we best be off" joey smiled

"Great" Lauren sulked

J/L

Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves on the cruise, apart from Lauren. She just wanted some alone time with joey again. But she knew that wasn't possible.

"Ok guys who's going in for a swim?" max asked as everyone cheered yes

Lauren took her dress off and revealed her small bikini, and she watched as joeys jaw hit the floor. She smirked at him, and went to get in the water,

"Don't think anybody should see you in that" joey said taking her arm

"Good job I'll be in the water then" Lauren laughed, before climbing down the steps into the water

"Oh god" joey groaned as he climbed in the water behind Lauren.

J/L

After finishing in the water and heading back to their cabin the family all decided on going for dinner.

"Al comes get ready with us" abi smiled as the girls were in the hall ways

"Is that ok Lauren?" Alice asked

"Yeah course" Lauren smiled

"Right I'll go get changed" joey said walking into his room

"Right you two start and I'll be in in a minute" Lauren smiled as Alice and abi headed into the bedroom to get ready. Lauren knocked on joey's door and waited for him to answer

"What are…" joey began to say but was cut off when Lauren kissed him and pushed him inside,

"Well that's a nice hello" joey smiled as he pulled away

"Hello" Lauren smiled

"So what can I do for you miss branning?" joey questioned

"I just wanted a kiss, now I'm gonna go get ready for this meal" Lauren smiled, she stepped up on tiptoes again and kissed joey once more before heading back to her room.

* * *

please review,


	4. Chapter 4

"no Alice you are not going out dressed like that" Derek hissed as the three girls headed downstairs, Alice was wearing a bodycon dress with a pair of nude heels, her hair was curled and had the full works of makeup.

"But I want to dad. Lauren gets to dress like this" Alice exclaimed

"Yeah and look at the way she acts" Derek snarled

"Alright Derek that's enough thank you" Tanya said sticking up for her daughter

"But out Tanya, this concerns me and my daughter" Derek snapped back

"Come on lets go guys" carol said trying to sort things out

"No she needs to change" Derek replied

"How about if she wears a jacket with it that will look nice" carol tried to compromise

"Fine, but you sit near me, I'm not having disgusting men leer at you" Derek replied before heading outside.

"Causing up a storm already" joey whispered into Laurens ear as he stood behind her

"Well what can I say, I love a bit of drama" Lauren smirked

"Come on lets go" joey said leading Lauren outside, "oh and Lauren, make sure you sit near me, I defiantly don't want other people looking at you" joey smirked.** I can't believe how things are going with me and joey, I never thought he would like me, but he can't keep his hands off me. **

J/L

At the restaurant Lauren managed to sit next to joey, with Derek and Alice opposite them. Everyone ordered their food and began talking with one another. Lauren was in conversation with her mum and Bianca when she felt a hand on her thigh, she coughed to hide her shock, before turning back to joey, where she found him in conversation with uncle jack, so Lauren decided to play joey at his own game, she put her hand over joeys and started moving it further up her leg, she felt his hand firmly stop and she laughed a little, knowing she had got to him.

"Don't start something you can't finish Miss Branning" joey said turning to face her

"I intend to finish it, don't you worry" Lauren replied, both of them keeping a casual face, so not to get caught. Joey smirked at her.

"maybe we could go in the hot tub when we get back, id quite like to see you in a bikini again" joey said

"Now that I like the sound of "Lauren laughed,

"What are you two laughing at?" Derek piped up from across the table

"We're just talking" Lauren replied

"Your very close you two" Derek replied

"So?" Lauren answered back

"Well not that its illegal as sick as it would be" Derek began to say

"Eww Derek you're sick" max said from the other end of the table

"We're cousin's uncle Derek that is all" Lauren snapped

"Maybe you should tone down the way you act with each other then" Derek smirked

"I've had enough, I'm going now" Lauren said standing up from her seat and walking out of the restaurant.

"Joe go an check on her will you" max said, looking daggers at Derek.

J/L

"Don't let him get to you" joey said as he found Lauren sitting on a bench outside the restaurant

"He knows something joey, we need to be more careful" Lauren sighed

"Why, we haven't actually done anything" joey replied

"But we want it too" Lauren said,

"Yeah, but no one needs to know Lauren, we just need to be more careful" joey proclaimed

"I'm going back to the cabin" Lauren said standing up and beginning to walk off

"Let me walk you" joey smiled, taking Laurens hand and leading her back.

15 minutes later they were back at the cabin. Lauren headed up to her bedroom and got changed from her dress; she put her pyjamas on and headed back downstairs to see joey sitting outside. Lauren sat on the bench with joey; he put his arm round her shoulders and held her close. Lauren turned and kissed joey, the kiss soon became deeper as they both fought for dominance,

"Let's go inside" joey whispered pulling away, he took Laurens hand and lead her upstairs,

They soon fell onto the bed and began kissing again, both of them taking their time, wanting to savour the moment.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you want to see happen, will derek find out? or do you think he's just trying to cause trouble? see you soon


	5. Chapter 5

this chapter is an inbetween one, but needed. hope you enjoy, please review

* * *

Afterwards they lay in a tangled mess, both panting for air,

"That was amazing" Lauren laughed

"Yeah it was" joey replied, before leaning down to kiss Lauren, but soon pulled away as they heard voices.

"I think you should go" Lauren said standing up

"Lauren if they ask we're just talking" joey sympathised

"Please joey, will you just go" Lauren said

"Ok" joey simply replied before moving to Lauren, he tilted her chin to look at her and gently kissed her on the lips, before leaving.

"You alright Lauren?" abi asked as she went into their bedroom

"Yeah I'm fine" Lauren sighed laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling

"No one's worried about what Derek said you know" abi told her sister

"that's because there's nothing to be worried about" Lauren replied, mentally slapping herself, **there won't be nothing going on when you tell joey you love him, because that's what's wrong here. I'm too scared to tell him that my feelings go beyond just sleeping or messing around with him.**

"There you go then" abi smiled.

J/L

A while later Lauren headed outside, once she knew everyone had gone to sleep, she lay on a blanket on the grass, and looked up at the stars in the sky,

"Want some company?" joeys voice broke Lauren from her thoughts

"Would be nice" Lauren said laughing a little, joey laid down on the blanket with Lauren, mirroring her actions of looking up at the sky,

"What you thinking?" he asked

"About us" Lauren sighed

"We're having some fun Lauren" joey replied,

"Is that what it is to you?" Lauren said sitting up

"Well what else is it Lauren?" joey questioned

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to bed" Lauren said standing up and beginning to walk off

"Don't keep running from me" joey stopped her,

"I'm only a bit of fun so stop worrying" Lauren snapped

"I didn't mean it like that babe" joey sighed,

"I need some sleep" Lauren replied

"Look Lauren I love the way things are going with us, I'm enjoying getting to know you, I wouldn't be risking everything if I didn't feel more" joey finally said. Lauren turned to look at him and she could see he was being honest, and she knew this was a big step for him. She leant up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Thank you" she smiled, biting her lip nervously

"Come on drama queen, let's get some sleep" joey laughed taking Laurens hand and leading her back inside.

J/L

The next morning Lauren woke up feeling a little worse for wear, and it wasn't from alcohol, because she didn't drink that much last night. She headed downstairs where she found her mum in the kitchen

"Paracetamols on the table" Tanya simply said

"It's not a hangover mum" Lauren sighed

"Course not" Tanya said raising an eyebrow

"Mum I had 2 vodkas last night, that's all. I don't know what it is" Lauren replied

"Hmm ok well maybe you should stay here today, we're all going to some castle, can't see you being cheery there" Tanya laughed,

"Thanks mum" Lauren smiled back.

"Oh joeys staying as well, so you'll have company" Tanya said before leaving the kitchen, Lauren smiled to herself.** Maybe being ill will is a good thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is for Meg, and it M RATED! so please be aware.

* * *

"So I hear your ill drama queen" joey smirked standing at the kitchen door

"Why didn't you wanna go?" Lauren questioned

"Wasn't in the mood" joey sighed

"Well I'm sure we can make our own fun today" Lauren laughed

"Now that I like the sound of" joey smirked moving closer to Lauren and ducking down to kiss her.

Taking Laurens hand joey led her up the stairs into his bedroom; he stood and stared at her before tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He then leant down and gently pressed his lips to hers, Lauren soon kissed him back. Joey finally led her over to the bed and gently laid her down, him hovering above her. He made his erection known to her by pushing himself against her. Hearing Lauren moaning at the touch, made him want to touch more of her.

He moved his lips from hers as he trailed kisses from her lips, down to her neck, he then stroked his hand along her stomach pulling her top up as he went, he stopped kissing her long enough to take her top off. He continued with kisses from her neck along her stomach as he reached her jeans, he unbuttoned them and pulled them from her with her knickers, he lifted her leg over his shoulder as he trailed kisses on the insides of her thighs. Finally he reached her core as he worked his tongue on her, kissing and sucking her, Lauren was moaning his name as she began to reach her peak

Finally he made his way back up her body and took off his trousers as Lauren unbuttoned his shirt, he pressed his lips to hers once more as he slowly entered her, Lauren bucked her hips up so joey could enter her fully. Lauren moaned as joey's thrusts began fast and he kissed her neck, her body started to shudder as she was getting closer to her peak, joey noticed this as he sped up his thrusts as Lauren screamed out his name as she reached her orgasm that was enough to tip joey over the edge as he found his own release

"God that was good" Lauren smiled

"Maybe you should be ill for the rest of the week" joey laughed

"Only if you'll look after me" Lauren laughed back

"I'd do anything for you" joey said back leaning to kiss her,

"I wish we could stay like this" Lauren whispered

"One day babe" joey replied

Joey began to kiss along her jaw line and her neck again, as Lauren stroked her hands over his perfect abs, joey entered her again. His thrusts building up and slowing down again, Laurens breathing was all over the place

"Please joey" Lauren begged

"You want me to make you come baby?" he asked

"Yes" Lauren pleaded as joeys thrusts became more powerful as Laurens body began to shudder beneath him as her orgasm hit, sending joey over the edge as he reached his.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack" Lauren laughed

"Well I'll defiantly be able to look after you" joey laughed

"I suppose we better get sorted encase everyone else comes back" Lauren sighed

"Come on then let's get dressed" joey smiled, lifting Lauren from the bed and letting her dress.

J/L

An hour later the rest of the family were back and everyone was in the garden having a bbq, Lauren was catching up with Alice and abi whilst joey was talking to the blokes. Lauren couldn't help but keep looking over at joey and she saw he was doing the same.

"I'm off to bed I'm tired" abi said, before saying night to everyone

"Yeah I think I'm gonna head up as well" Alice replied, Lauren smiled and said goodnight to them both.

A while later everyone else had pretty much gone to bed, Lauren made her way upstairs and went into her room to get changed into her pyjamas, she then headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. On her way out she bumped into a solid chest

"Thought you were sleeping" joey smirked

"I will be, just needed to do my teeth" Lauren laughed

"Have you cleaned them properly Miss Branning" joey smirked

"Joey I'm not a kid" Lauren laughed

"Still maybe I should check" joey said as he leant down and kissed Lauren

"Yep all clean" he winked

"Right bed" Lauren laughed

"Night babe" joey said before giving Lauren a final kiss

Unbeknown to both of them that someone had stood and watched everything.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the chapter, who do you guys wanna see have caught them, im open to ideas, and what do you wanna see happen? let me know


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ ok so ive had major writers block on this story, but i have now had a few ideas, so ive decided to continue writing it, sorry its been so long, i hope you still enjoy the story, any ideas on what you'd like to see happen are welcome, please review and let me know x**

* * *

Lauren woke the next morning and found abi was already up, but Alice was sitting on her bed

"You alright al?" Lauren asked

"yeah, listen what my dad said last night, it isn't true is it?" alice questioned

"no of course not. We're cousins al, nothing like that would happen" lauren tried to perseude her

"its just you two are close, and you've spent a lot of time together this week" alice replied

"al, me and your brother are just friends, that's all" lauren said with a small laugh

"ok as long as that's it" alice smiled before leaving.

(J/L)

Lauren walked into the kitchen where she saw her mum and carol making breakfast

"you feeling better today love?" Tanya smiled to her daughter as she got a drink

"yeah im ok" lauren smiled

"don't worry about what Derek said last night, we all know you and joey are just friends" Tanya smiled

"yeah that's all we are" lauren smiled as she headed out of the room, she was making her way outside when she felt someone pull her into a side room

"good morning" joey smiled leaning down to kiss lauren

"joe everyones up, we need to be careful" lauren laughed

"I know, I just wanted a good morning kiss" joey laughed back.

(J/L)

"a word lauren now!" max decalred as lauren and joey made their way outside

"sure whats wrong?" lauren questioned

"in private, come on" max said watching his daughter, he could see panic on her face as she glanced over at joey before following her dad. They went inside and upstairs to laurens rooms,

"whats wrong dad?" lauren asked, feeling nervous

"Derek last night, what he said, it got me thinking, you and joey are close, and I cant believe no one has noticed it" max said staring at lauren

"what do you mean?" lauren said, playing with her hands

"last night I thought id come check you were ok, you know after what he said, I get to the top and hear a little laughing, I poke my head round the corner and saw you and joey" max declared

"oh my god" lauren said as tears fell down her cheeks and she fell onto her bed

"what the hell has been going on lauren" max questioned

"I like him dad, and he likes me, im sorry, we couldn't help it" lauren said wiping her eyes,

"you couldn't help it? Lauren your cousins! This is wrong!" max proclaimed

"I don't look at him like a cousin, ive known him what 6 months, he likes me aswell" lauren protested

"it stops now! Im not having it" max said before walking out, leaving lauren sat on the bed crying.

(J/L)

After half an hour lauren was still upstairs in her bedroom, there was a knock on the door but lauren ignored it, the door opened and joey made his way in

"lauren whats wrong?" joey asked

"dad knows" lauren simply replied without looking at him

"what did he say?" joey questioned

"we've got to stop seeing each other" lauren said finally turning to face him, joey lent down and moved a strand of hair away from laurens face before placing a soft kiss on her damp lips

"we'll be ok, we'll let him think we've stopped it, we'll just have to be more careful" joey smiled


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ thank you for the reviews, glad your all still interested in the story, so max caught them, he isnt very happy is he? anyway here is the next part, please review your thoughts :) x**

* * *

Lauren tidied herself up before heading back downstairs after joey had gone before her, everyone was sat in the garden deciding on what to do today

"I think we should just have the day with our own family" max said

"yeah that's a good idea" Bianca agreed

"my heads hurting again, do I have to go?" lauren asked

"take some paracetamols, you'll be fine" max replied without looking at his daughter

"but dad" lauren began

"no lauren, you can spend today with us, end of" max said sternly looking to her

"whatever" lauren sulked

(J/L)

An hour later everyone had gone their separate ways, max, Tanya, lauren, abi and Oscar had arranged a picnic and gone to the zoo, lauren to her annoyance was actually enjoying herself, she was happily going through things with Oscar,

"you sorted it then?" max asked lauren who was sitting on the picnic blanket waiting for abi and Tanya to get ice creams

"yeah, he came up after you and I told him we needed to end it, that I'd changed my mind" lauren replied

"good, keep it that way" max replied

"I don't know what your problem with it is" lauren sulked

"your cousins and hes older than you, that's it. Im not going over this anymore" max replied, smiling as his wife and daughter came back

"everything ok with you two?" Tanya asked sitting down

"yep its fine" lauren said faking a smile

(J/L)

After spending the day as families everyone met back at the lodge for the last evening, the men all arranged the BBQ again whilst the women sorted the food, lauren was sat in the hottub with a large vodka and coke, alice and whitney came and joined her

"your day been that bad?" whitney laughed

"something like that" lauren smiled

"we had a nice time, me dad and joe" alice smiled

"that's good" lauren replied

"yeah, joey seemed a bit distant but him and dad actually got on" alice smiled

"I need another drink" lauren said climbing out the hottub

"don't you think you've had enough" joey whispered in her ear

"nope not nearly enough to get through tonight" lauren turned and laughed

"just be careful please" joey said

Everyone sat round the table eating the food and catching up on the days events, each talking about what they had done. Lauren had carried on drinking, and was well on her way to being drunk, she was slurring her words and was slumped in her seat

"lauren I think you should go to bed" Tanya said watching her daughter

"no I want another drink" lauren slurred

"I think you've had enough, joey can you help lauren upto bed?" Tanya asked

"no its ok, I'll do it" max piped up

"max your talking, joey can do it" Tanya smiled, joey done as Tanya asked and took lauren upstairs to her room

"whats wrong with you ey?" joey asked as lauren lay down on the bed

"I like drinking" lauren laughed

"you need some sleep" joey replied

"will you sleep with me?" lauren pouted

"you know I cant babe" joey sighed

"oh ok you don't want the drunk anymore" lauren snapped before turning over and passing out.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/ sorry for not updating for a couple of days, had some personal stuff that needed sorting.**

**anyway here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. please review, any ideas on what you wanna see happen? let me no x**

* * *

lauren woke the next morning with a raging hangover, she groaned as she climbed out of bed and headed straight into the shower, as she went to open the door joey opened it from the inside,

"oh god" lauren groaned seeing joey in just a towel

"morning to you too" joey smirked before walking off

Lauren showered and dressed with in half an hour, she headed downstairs needing a coffee, she went into the kitchen and saw a hot coffee with paracetamols waiting for her. She smiled to herself knowing her mum would have done it. She took the coffee and headed outside where she saw her mum sitting on the bench

"how you feeling love?" Tanya smiled

"sore head" lauren sighed

"listen darling we need to talk" Tanya said

"what about?" lauren questioned

"you and joey" Tanya replied raising an eyebrow

"what about us?" lauren asked

"I noticed you two are very close and all of a sudden your dad has stopped talking to joey and wont let him near you, so putting two and two together" Tanya trailed off

"I like him mum and he likes me, we cant help how we feel" lauren sighed

"oh darling, what a mess hey" Tanya soothed pulling lauren in for a hug

"your not angry are you?" lauren asked

"no darling, but it's a big situation" Tanya sympathised "your sure joey feels the same?" she finished

"yeah he does" lauren smiled

"ok well leave your dad to me" Tanya smiled with a wink.

(J/L)

"hows your head?" joey questioned sitting on the bench next to lauren

"not so bad thanks, im really sorry about last night!" she sighed looking at her hands

"its ok, don't worry about it" joey smiled

"cant believe we go home today" lauren proclaimed

"I no, back to reality" joey laughed

"so I suppose we should pack" lauren replied

"yeah your right" joey said before getting up and heading inside.

(J/L)

Lauren was all packed up and had taken her bags out to the mini bus. She managed to get a seat at the back again, she put her earphones in and turned her music on. She felt someone sit next to her and turned to see joey, he smiled at her and entwined his hand with hers, she smiled back and looked out the window listening to her music.

"lauren we're nearly at mine" joey said nudging lauren, she took out her earphones

"what happens now then?" lauren questioned,

"I dunno, we'll see" joey smiled

"oh ok then" lauren sighed putting her earphones back in and turning her music up even louder

Once they had stopped at joey and alices mums house, joey gave laurens hand a squeeze, but she took her hand from his and continued staring out the window. She didn't want her and joey to have just been fun whilst on holiday, her feelings went to deep for that. But now they were home things would have to be different…. Right?


End file.
